


Someday We'll Get There

by Bazzys



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Dorks in Love, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Tried, LIKE EVER, M/M, Mingi Doesn't Know Shit, Not Beta Read, Not Once, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet, They Don't Talk About it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waiting, Yunho is patient, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: RELATIONSHIP STATUS:[   ] Single[   ] In a relationship[   ] Married[   ] Engaged[   ] Divorced[X] Waiting for a miracleRussian translation availablehere!





	Someday We'll Get There

Yunho is a pretty big guy. 

Not only is he tall, towering over most people around him, but he’s also built fairly well, all those years of dancing showing in defined muscle in the right places. And because of his size, his bed is just barely big enough for him to sprawl out on when he sleeps, unconsciously imitating a starfish. Had it been just a tiny bit smaller he’d probably have to tape himself to the ends or put up a fence to prevent him from rolling out at night. 

But did that stop him from letting Mingi leap under his covers and startle him awake? Not a single bit.

It’s mostly the cold fingers Mingi brings with him that wakes him up rather than the sudden shift in weight or space. You see, Yunho has always been a heavy sleeper, sleeping through his alarms more often than he would prefer, but that’s just how he’s adapted to living with seven other boys. Sounds don’t face him too much anymore. But his sensitivity when it comes to tickles is really something he can’t do anything about, so when Mingi’s icicles hesitantly try to hold onto his ribs, he stirs.

He opens one eye to look at the other pretty big guy intruding into his personal space. Mingi looks back at him with expectant eyes, and Yunho figures from the way he’s curled 99% of his body under the covers that he’s scared, even though he swore he weren’t after the horror movie Jongho had put on earlier in the night had ended. He’d even teased San for coming into his and Jongho’s shared room with Shiber hugged close to his chest, asking Jongho if he could sleep there with him tonight. _What unmatched bravery._

There was an entirely different Mingi in Yunho’s bed right now. He was uncertain, on edge and probably embarrassed seeking out Yunho’s comfort like this. Yunho figures he doesn’t want to talk about it, and he has no urge or energy to bring it up either. He knows Mingi will deny it, leave in shame and lie awake all night just to feel awful tomorrow at practice.

And, in all honesty, he really doesn’t mind Mingi being with him a single bit. 

So he ends up curling around Mingi to pull him closer and tells him to sleep. And Mingi, relaxing into Yunho’s body warmth, falls into a deep sleep almost instantly, and they don’t talk about it.

 

Yunho is the first to wake up. For the first time in ages he actually wakes up _before_ his alarm. He reaches to turn it off before it wakes Mingi, and despite the lack of those ten extra minutes he’s fully rested. It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the daylight sneaking in through the crack in the curtains. He should probably open a window to let in some fresh air, but with Mingi caging him in against the wall it’s hard to move. He doesn’t really want to either, not when Mingi’s sleeping so peacefully beside him. 

Yunho shamelessly stares at his sleeping face, noticing the pillow marks on his cheek. The stripe of light through the curtains illuminates one side of his face, the structure of his cheekbone standing out more prominently. Yunho can see every single eyelash, each creating a shadow which dances over Mingi’s sun-kissed cheeks as his eyes move under closed eyelids. His lips are parted slightly, a soft snore coming from him every now and then, and a tiny bit of drool creating a damp spot on the cloth his face is pressed into. 

In other words, he’s the most etheral thing Yunho’s ever seen.

Yes, he knows he’s whipped, but that’s nothing new. The first time they ever met, he immediately felt a buzz whenever he was close to Mingi. Not a bang, a _buzz_. That buzz only grew louder as they got to know each other better. He always knew he looked at Mingi differently than the others, that he sought out contact more or turned to him more often with his problems. He never tried to hide how he felt, though.

They just don’t talk about it.

Yunho smiles like the love-struck idiot he is, and carefully brushes a piece of hair away from Mingi’s eyes. He stirs, smacking his lips a few times before cuddling closer into the crook of Yunho’s neck. Yunho finds this absolutely endearing and buries his nose into Mingi’s hair, which smells of shampoo and sleep and _home_. 

He’s pretty sure Mingi knows about his feelings for him. Or, he has a hunch about it. They never talk about it. Either way, Mingi doesn’t seem uncomfortable in the slightest. He’s never shied away from his touch or avoided eye-contact, and Yunho is glad he isn’t fucking everything up before it has a chance to even start.

Yunho understands how Mingi probably needs time to think about it and figure out what he wants. After all he’s never been in a proper relationship, much less with another _guy_ , and Yunho didn’t want to push him into making hasty decisions and regretting them later. He wants Mingi to stay in his life, no matter what way that would be. And if Mingi turns out to not reciprocate his feelings, he doesn't want to crash and burn. 

But that doesn’t mean he’ll refrain from spoiling him rotten whenever he gets his pay check. 

Mingi tries to roll onto his back but is reminded of the limited space and stops halfway. He slowly raises his heavy eyelids, seemingly confused at where he is for a second. Yunho has no control over is lips as the corners of his mouth creep up into a tiny smile watching Mingi rub his eyes and scratch his neck. Then he looks at Yunho, and for a few moments they’re just staring at each other, not saying anything. The silence isn’t tense or awkward; it’s relaxed, comfortable, domestic. 

Yunho feels his heart swell at the sight of Mingi’s puffy face, a face that he sees every morning but rarely gets the opportunity to wake up to. His smile reaches his eyes, the chocolate colour melting until they’re all warm and gooey. Mingi pulls the cover further up around his neck, the cold air outside of their little cocoon giving him goose bumps. Yunho could live in this moment forever, he thinks.

Mingi’s gaze darts back and forth, shifting between Yunho’s left and right eye, observing the way his pupils dilate and the soft blinks and the tiny smiling wrinkle at the outer corner. Yunho lets him stare all he wants, and he’s staring back, taking in every single detail and memorizing them at the back of his brain. He wants to remember everything about Mingi. Every curve and dip in his face, the slope of his nose and the line of his jaw. He wants to hold Mingi’s hand in his, feel his skin against his own, hear his breathing beside him every night. 

Yunho pops out of his personal bubble when the sheets rustle next to him. Mingi glances at his lips for the briefest of seconds, but Yunho doesn't miss it. It's almost as if he's hyperaware of everything Mingi does. Mingi locks eyes with him again, this time more searching than observing, and Yunho’s heart beats a tad faster. Mingi’s face turns serious, contemplative almost, and Yunho holds his breath without realising. The heavy air stands still around them, as if time itself doesn’t exist, and Yunho waits.

He watches Mingi, sees his internal dialogue, him weighing the pros and cons, the dos and don’ts. Mingi’s eyes linger on Yunho’s lips and Yunho catches the way his Adam’s apple jumps as he swallows. But then his gaze snaps up to meet Yunho’s once more, determination hidden behind brown irises that has Yunho’s head spinning.

And he leans in. 

Eyelids closed, Mingi’s lips press softly against Yunho’s. Finally, Yunho is able to release his breath in a content sigh. There’s no fireworks. No spray of sea water against cliffs or thundering hooves of wild mustangs in his head. It’s all morning breath and chapped lips and inexperience. It’s warm and brief and sweet and perfect and it’s _Mingi_ and Yunho wouldn’t want it any other way. 

When Mingi pulls away, Yunho’s lips are tingling ever so slightly. He wishes it’d last longer, another little eternity like the one they just had. Yunho watches Mingi when he finally musters the courage to look up at him again, eyes wide in disbelief of what he just did and unsure how he should feel about the sudden burst of courage. There’s uncertainty in there, Yunho sees, like he sees _everything_ about Mingi, so he gives him a reassuring smile, wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a hug. 

Mingi isn’t sure yet, and Yunho is fine with that. He doesn’t need an answer now or anytime soon. Yunho would wait until the end of the world and then some if it’s for a chance to actually be with Mingi. He’s never entirely believed in fate or destiny, but he keeps hoping there is some kind of pre-written story for them set in the future. Being able to let everything slip for now, trusting that it _will_ be if it’s _meant_ to be, that’s the hardest part of love. He’s positive, though, that the wait itself is what will make everything perfect in the end.

Mingi knows that Yunho is willing to risk losing him without Mingi ever truly _being his_ , just so he can possibly have him in another point in life should the timing be right. Mingi _knows_ , and that gives him an urge to repay Yunho by at least trying. He wants to give Yunho an answer, and he wants to find one for his own sake as well, but right now… well, right now Yunho is looking fondly at him like Mingi’s his entire world; and this morning, the morning Mingi kissed Yunho, nothing else exists on the other side of the door. And they don’t talk about it.

There’s no need.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I didn't know I was capable of writing this sickeningly sweet fluff, guess you learn something new every day huh..
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading my lil fic about our two fav big bois :3 Comments and kudos make my entire week so please please _pleaseeee_ leave some love if you liked it!


End file.
